


Mi corazón

by DeanCasDeanCas



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I mean, M/M, Married Couple, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just look at them, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCasDeanCas/pseuds/DeanCasDeanCas
Summary: Cristiano's first match after his transfer to Juventus.





	Mi corazón

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction there and I hope you'll like it. I wrote this because there's a lack of this fanfictions about this coupleThey're so cute together, aren't they? .

Even though he did not want to admit it; Cristiano was nervous. He knew it was a bit preposterous, but he could not help it. He took a deep breath and crossed the door that led to the pitch at Chievo stadium.

The fans shouted his name and requests that he give them an autograph, but he did not pay attention to them. Instinctively, he looked toward the stands, on which the wives and children of the footballers sat. Involuntarily, he stopped smiling when he did not see the person he wanted to see there. He comforted himself that half an hour remained until the match began. He decided not to think about it and begin to warm up.

He looked again in that direction only when both teams left for the pitch to play the game. He saw his son and mother whom he waved and sent a kiss. He began to worry that something could happen to Ricky, but he immediately shook off his thoughts. He affirmed it would not help at all, so he decided to focus on the match. It was a bit difficult because the person he needed most was not here. He wanted to contribute to the victory of his team in order to gain the fans' confidence, so he had to try. He moved to the center of the field to pass the ball to Dybala and start the match.  
***  
Refuge came up with a few people and nearly knocked them over as he squeezed through the crowd of people in the corridors of Stadio Marcantonio Bentegodi.He was in a hurry because he was late for a match that was very important to his beloved. He wanted to be there from the beginning, but unfortunately, the business meeting has been prolonged. He realized that later he will have to make up for it to Cris somehow. 

Ricky greeted Maria and Junior when he took the seat next to them. 

Ronaldo's mother smiled warmly at him. 

"It's good that you came. Cris was worried about you, querida criança."

Ricardo looked with concern in his eyes at his partner who was running with the ball towards the opponent's goal. 

" How is he doing?" 

Maria sighed heavily. 

"He's trying hard, you know how he is. He had several occasions, but he has not used any of them yet."

The short man nodded in understanding, concentrating all his attention on the Portuguese player. He did not take his eyes off him for even a moment, watching his every move. From nervousness he was fiddle with gold band on his ring finger. 

Ten minutes passed before the referee blew on the whistle to finish the first half. He got up quickly from his seat to open the glass door, go through it and run down the marble stairs. He showed bodyguard his pass and found himself in the corridor where he noticed the players of both teams. He stood against the wall, not to disturb anyone and after a while, he heard a well-known voice next to his ear. 

"Are you waiting for someone, bonito?"

He shook his head in amusement and looked sideways. He saw Cristiano who was grinning at him. He grabbed his hand and pulled the younger man to himself. Ricardo wrapped his arms around his waist and hid his face in the hollow of his neck. 

Ronaldo returned his hug, stroking his back. 

"I thought you would not be able to come here." 

Ricky folded a short but tender kiss on his neck. 

"How could I miss such an important match, querido?" 

Footballer let go of his husband after a few minutes but he did not move away from him too far. 

"I know. I was just stressed out about this match, although it's not in my style."

Ricardo gently stroked his cheek with his hand. 

"You do not have to explain anything, honey, because I understand you perfectly, honey. I should have apologized you for being late. But do not worry, I'll make it up to you somehow."

Cris snuggled into his palm, closing his eyes. 

"I am so glad that I have you. I love you so damn much, bebê."

With his free hand, Ricky grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers loosely. 

"You get more and more sappy day by day. A little more and you will start sending love letters to me."

Cristiano pretended to be offended, but he was smiling. 

"Stop saying like that or you'll sleep on the couch today."

He stood on his toes to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. Younger man growled dissatisfied, and then he deepend the kiss, pinning him against the wall. 

And it's just them. Only them and their own world in which they forgot where they are and that there are people around them, but they did not care. They stopped care about it when they announced they were a couple over a year ago. Not everyone accepted it well and many fans started calling him names whenever he played in a match. Fortunately, they have each other and can always count on themselves in difficult moments of their lives. Starting in Sporting and ending here at Juventus. 

They kissed gently and briefly before they leaned against each other. 

Ricky put his hand on chest of his beloved there, where his band hung on the pendant under his shirt. 

"You should go now, darling. We will wait for you in the parking lot next to mine car."

He reluctantly moved away from him. 

"I love you, honeybun."

Refuge looked at him with love in his eyes and smiled tenderly. 

" I love you too, you sappy romantic."

When Cris was already at the door to the locker room where his teammates were, he turned and sent Ricky a kiss, winking at him.


End file.
